PRIMROSE
by Lady Spartans99
Summary: Semua kehidupanku berubah semenjak mimpi tentang mawar dan pemuda itu datang. Apa maksudnya! Siapa dia! Mengapa dia mengejarku! Apa salahku! RnR pleasee! Pertama kali bikin cerita misteri.


Awalnya kehidupanku seperti manusia biasa, Normal. hingga bunga mawar itu datang dan merubah seluruh hidupku. setiap malam bermimpi aneh. aku tak dapat tidur. Aku lelah. Mawar itu sangatlah misterius. dan siapa dia...

.

.

.

.

.

 **PRIMROSE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : All Character belong to Masashi Kishimoto. but this story purely mine.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading o**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _tiit...tiit...tiit..._

 _Arrrgggghh... kenapa pagi datangnya cepat sekali. oh ayolah ini masih 3 jam aku tidur. aku lelah. Tuhan biarkan malam mendominasi hari ini._

"Sakura, Mau sampai kapan kau bergelung dengan guling?! tidak kau lihat matahari mulai panas?!"

 _Ibu, ahh. ayolah bu anakmu ini habis nglembur hampir sehari. hey!! matahari mulai jaman dahulu bukannya sudah panas?! ibu makin aneh._

"Iya bu iya. 5 menit lagi." jawabku dengan mata tertutup.

"Sakura, bukankah kau ada meeting pagi?!"

 _Meeting...Meeting... whatt?! MEETING?! Astaga aku lupa. apa gunanya aku tidak tidur kalo bukan untuk membuat dokumen penting semalam untuk meeting hari ini. dan sekarang aku nyaris terlambatt. Tuhan... apalagi ini?_

 _._

 _._

 _Normal_ PoV

Sakura melihat jam tangan nya kembali. waktu jam masuk kurang 30menit. bersyukurlah dia mempunyai ibu yang tanggap. dengan kecepatan penuh dan mata terlihat membengkak akibat kurang tidur. ya hampir Seminggu lebih Sakura tak tidur nyenyak. hanya tertidur selama 4jam. bayangkan saja dia harus menata rapi segala dokumen yang sangat berantakan untuk meeting penting hari ini.

"Hay... Sakura. maaf agak telat. hihihi. masuklah cepat kita bisa terlambat" Seorang wanita cantik blonde menyapa sakura.

Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya kesal.

"15 menit lagi kita masuk. aku harap kau tak mengagalkan segala rencanaku nona Yamanaka Ino"

"Duduklah yang tenang Haruno Sakura. bersamaku kau akan aman. hahaha. tak ada yg memecatmu walaupun kau terlambat"

"sialan. aku tau kau yang akan menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaan sekarang. tapi aku juga harus menunjukkan sikap profesionalku."

"Maaf. oke?! oh ya sepertinya kau kurang tidur nee, Sakura?! kantung matamu terlihat jelas." Ino menatap iba sakura. ia tau sakura sangatlah perfeksionis masalah kerja. bahkan mengabaikan kesehatannya sendiri.

"Ini semua akibat rencana meeting denganmu. bukankah kau meminta dokumen ini itu. argh kau tau aku bahkan merasa tak tidur nyaris seminggu."

"hah?! memangnya Anko-san kemana?! bukankah ini pekerjaan dia?!"

"kau tau kan. Anko-san hamil tua. wajar saja dia cuti. dan kau tau ino?! Dokumennya pun berantakan. argh. aku sungguh lelah."

"hmmm. kalau begitu ambilah cuti setelah meeting ini. lihatlah. kau ini sudah datar malah semakin gepeng. hahaha!" Ino melihat penampilan Sakura sedikit berantakan. efek lelah.

Sakura mendeathglare Ino. "memang itu rencanaku. aku akan tidur seharian. nge gym setelahnya. sepertinya menyenangkan." mata Sakura berbinar membayangkan rencana kegiatannya itu.

"Kau yakin mengambil cuti hanya untuk tidur seharian?! kau ternyata tipe orang tak tau bersenang-senang. ckckck"

"Ino-pig, aku itu lelah. dan ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhku. aku rindu bergumul dengan kasurku."

"menjijikan. ikutlah berlibur denganku di Perancis. bagaimana?! aku yang menanggung semuanya." tawar Ino.

"Tidak nona. Terimakasih. aku hanya ingin istirahat. berliburlah nona. semoga kau menikmati harimu. ehh... ngomong masalah Perancis aku ingin kau membawa oleh-oleh untukku."

"Apa?! Asalkan bukan menara yang kubawa" gurau Ino.

"iishh.. bawakan aku bunga mawar?! bagaimana?!"

"Ppppffftt.. Sakura-chan aku jauhjauh kesana hanya membelikanmu bunga?! disini banyak Saki. bahkan kau bisa ambil dibelakang halamanku. kenapa kau mau bunga?! Kau jatuh cinta?!" Ino seolah mengejek Sakura yang notabene memang tak suka bunga.

"Bukan! beberapa hari ini aku selalu memimpikan bunga mawar. Ayolah bawakan untuk ku, oke?!"

"baiklah. Mimpi bunga mawar?! maksudnya?! kau berhutang cerita padaku Sakura. sekarang rapikan penampilanmu. kita sampai."

"Oke."

.

.

.

.

"Ino. tidak bisakah kau berangkat sendiri?! aku mengantuk sekali." Sakura sangat kesal melihat sahabat blonde nya sedang bersolek. sedangkan dia harus fokus menyetir belum lagi matanya bengkak ingin segera diistirahatkan.

"Kau mau mawar kan?! Kalau kau mau ya antarkan aku sampai airport. itu saja. heyyy. kau berhutang cerita padaku. ceritakan padaku." Ino menutup tempat bedaknya.

"aku sedang fokus menyetir. kau tidak lihat aku mengantuk?! lain kali saja."

"Yasudahlah tak masalah. oh iya Sakura. aku ke Perancis hanya 3hari"

"hn, semoga harimu menyenangkan. turunlah. kau akan terlambat."

"baiklah. hati-hati dijalan. jangan lupa oleh-oleh yang aku pesan!"

"i remember it Sakura. kau hati-hati juga! bye"

.

.

.

.

 _Dimana aku?! Tempat ini lagi?! apa ini?! ini pasti mimpi. benar ini mimpi. tapi kenapa rasanya nyata sekali. tunggu. Siapa dia?!_

"Hey, Siapa disitu?! kamu manusia kan"

 _Kurang ajar. kenapa tak menjawab. jangan-Jangan dia hantu? aaa... Aku tidak takut pada hal seperti itu._

Kau manusia bukan?! hey! Jawab aku?"

 _oke! aku merasa dipermainkan sekarang. Sialan. Kenapa juga aku ingin menangis saat ini. bukan takut. tapi aku benci. kenapa aku harus memimpikan hal ini berulang kali dan terasa nyata._

"Jawab aku brengsek! Siapa kau sebenarnya. Apa maumu dariku?! kenapa harus aku yang memimpikan hal konyol seperti ini. KENAPA HARUS AKU!!! jawab aku!!!" _sekarang aku menangis. Ibu.. tolong aku._

 _Kemana orang sialan itu?! kenapa cepat sekali hilangnya?! benar mungkin dia hantu. tapi apa salahku?! kenapa semua ini terjadi padaku?!._

"Kau berbicara padaku nona?!" _Apa?! Sejak kapan dia ada dibelakangku? bahkan harum bunga mawar begitu menyeruak didalam hidungku. aku tak berani menghadapkan tubuhku._

"Kau bertanya kenapa kau disini selama berturut-turut?" _tanpa aku lihat aku sangat tau. dia sedang menyeringai. terlihat dari gaya bicaranya. dia angkuh._

 _sudahku bilang aku tidak suka dipermainkan. ya aku harus tau siapa dia._

"SIAPA KAU?!" _astaga! Tuhan dia tampan sekali. walaupun wajahnya tertutup topeng sinar ketampanannya tak bisa dipungkiri. jangan merona Sakura. ini mahkluk bahkan tidak jelas._

"Kau akan tau suatu saat nanti. bukan sekarang."

 _Tuhan, mata yang awalnya hitam kini menyala dengan tiga titik hitam. kenapa aku merasa pusing sekali. bahkan kesadaranku nyaris hilang._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _cittt...cittt...citttt..._

"Nggghhh..." Suara Sakura mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. kini dia tersadar dengan kaget seperti hahabis mimpi dikejar hantu.

"Mimpi itu lagi?! Aku kenapa sih?!" kini Sakura terdengar sangat frustasi. banyak spekulasi dipikiran Sakura mengenai mimpi buruk nya itu.

"sudahlah hanya mimpikan?!" Sakura bangkit dan mengucek matanya. Sakura kaget melihat jejak air mata, sepertinya masih baru . Sakura berkaca. dan benar matanya pun bengkak seperti menangis semalam. dia melihat kearah bantalnya namun nihil tak ada jejak air mata yang menempel di bantalnya. Namun dia menemukan helaian kelopak bunga mawar. lagi. Sakura mendapatkan kelopak bunga tersebut berjumlah 3.

Ya semenjak bermimpi tentang Pria tersebut Sakura menemukan helaian kelopak bunga. entah di bantal, selimut bahkan lantai. Namun kelopak itu selalu bertambah banyak. bukannya membuang namun Sakura malah membungkus menyimpannya di kotak dengan tertata . dan paling aneh lagi kelopak bunga itu tidak mengering. bahkan selalu segar.

"Ini bukan mimpi?! Lantas ini apa?!" Sakura menidurkan tubuhnya. dia menutup matanya dengan lengan tangannya yang menggengam kelopak itu. tanpa terasa Sakura menangis lagi. kali ini dia merasa takut, entah apa yang dia takutkan. dia melihat kelopak tersebut sembari memikirkan.

"Sakura sayang!!! bangun nak. bukannya kau berjanji menjemput ino?"

"Iya bu. aku bangun. sebentar lagi aku turun."

Sakura meletakkan kelopak itu kedalam kotak. dan dia bergegas mandi untuk menjemput ino.

.

.

.

.

.

"Saki,kau sakit nak? kenapa mukamu pucat sekali? makanlah dulu." Mebuki terlihat khawatir dengan kondisi anaknya.

"tidak apa bu. Semalam aku menonton drama. makanya seperti ini. ya sudah bu aku menjemput Ino dulu. aku berangkat bu." Sakura menyampar kunci Mobilnya di meja.

.

.

.

.

"Kau lama sekali Sakura? Aku nyaris menjadi Jamur kau tau?!" Ino sebal sebab ia telah menunggu hampir 1 jam.

"Maaf Ino. tubuhku agak sakit jadi aku tidak bisa melajukan mobil dengan cepat"

"Kau sakit? Ya Tuhan Sakura tubuh panas sekali. kenapa kau menjemputku kalau sakit. harusnya kau bilang" sekarang Ino memarahi Sakura.

"Aku takut. kalau kau benar-benar tidak membelikanku oleh-oleh itu."

"Ya Tuhan Sakura, mana mungkin aku tak membelikanmu oleh-oleh?! Bahkan tadi aku masih sempat membelikan bunga konyol pesananmu itu. aku tak akan mengingkari janji denganmu. issh. kau ini mengenalku baru berapa bulan sih? ingat ya kita ini mulai bayi sudah tumbuh bersama!"

Sakura tersenyum. inilah yang ia suka dari Ino ia bahkan sempat cerewet kalau didepannya. sedabgkan didepan umum dia menjadi cewek pebdiam tak banyak bicara. walaupun terkadang dia suka menggosip.

"iya...iya maaf. Sahabatku. ayo pulang. Ibuku membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu"

"biarkan aku yang menyetir Sakura. kau sakit."

"tidak usah. aku mendingan kok. kamu kan capek. biar aku aja."

"Kau membantahku?! kau ingin bunga mawar ini hancur aku lempar hah?!" mulai lagi. Ino membuat gerakan seolah ia ingin melemparkan kotak besar berisi mawar tersebut.

"Baiklah. Ini." Sakura melemparkan kunci mobilnya ke arah Ino.

Merekapun berjalan keluar bandara menuju parkiran. dengan mengobrol sedikit tentang acara berlibur Ino.

.

.

.

.

"Kami datang!!" Suara Ino menggelegar didalam rumah Sakura.

"Wahhh... Ino sudah datang ya?! bagaimana perjalananmu sayang?!" Mebuki menyambut hangat Ino. Ino bagaikan anak sendiri bagi Mebuki.

"menyenangkan sekali. Kaa-chan. aku bahkan membawakan oleh-oleh untukmu. ini dia." Ino memberikan perhiasan berupa kalung dengan batu biru ditengahnya.

"Wah ini mahal sekali. Kau tak perlu membelikanku barang seperti ini Ino." Mebuki merasa tak enak menerima hadiah mahal seperti itu.

"Kaa-chan udah aku anggap seperti Ibuku sendiri. dipakai ya kaachan. Ino sayang banget sama Kaa-chan. nanti kalau tidak dipakai Ino sedih lohh." Ino memasang muka sedih.

"Iya nanti kaa-chan pakai. makanlah dulu bersama Sakura. loh Sakura kemana?!" Mebuki mengedarkan pandangnnya. dan tak menemukan Sakura.

"Mungkin keatas Kaa-chan. tadi badan dia panas sekali." Ino menceritakan keadaan sakura.

"Yasudah. kamu keatas saja biar Kaa-chan antar makanan kalian. temani sakura ya Ino."

"Iya kaa-chan" Ino meninggalkan Mebukienuju kamar sakura.

.

.

.

.

"Saki?! Kau tidur?!" Ino mengetuk pintu Kamar Sakura.

"Masukklah Ino. Aku hanya pusing dan tiduran"

Cklekk...

"Sebentar lagi Kaa-chan akan mengantarkan makanan kita." Ino meletakkan tas dan kotak yang ia bawa lalu ikut berbaring disebelah Sakura.

"Oh ya Sakura itu bungamu."Ino menunjuk bunga tersebut

"Biarkan saja. taruh situ dulu." Sakura memainkan handphonenya.

"Ada lagi Sakura. Ini." Ino memberikan kalung yang sama seperti Ibunya. namun batu permatanya berwarna Emerald seperti warna mata Sakura.

"Wah indah sekali Ino. ini pasti mahal. harusnya kau tak perlu membelikan barang seperti ini. berlebihan tau gak." Sakura sebal sekarang.

"Hey Ino. kalung ini ada gambar kipas tulisan Uchiha ini nama tempat pembuatannya?!"

"Hah?! Uchiha?! Kipas?! lihat!!" Ino heran. perasaan dia membeli tak ada bacaan atau gambar apapun. entahlah mungkin Ino lupa.

"iya kan?" Sakura memandang Ino yang masih heran menatap Kalung itu.

"Entahlah aku lupa. seperti nya iya. Entahlah aku pusing."

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 _"Ino aku takutt. Dia selalu membayangiku. Bahkan dia sudah terasa sangat nyata."_

 _"Kenapa kau tak menceritakan ini lebih awal Sakura?!"_

 _._

 _"Kumohon berhentilah mengejarku."_

 _"Kurasa kau akan segera mengingatku cherrie"_

 _._

 _"Aku membeli kalung ini darimu jelaskan kenapa semenjak temanku memakai kalung ini dia selalu bermimpi buruk. dan berhentilah menampakkan senyum palsu itu. aku muak."_

 _"Sebaiknya kau tak usah ikut campur masalah ini nona."_

 _"Siapa kau?!"_

 _"Aku adalah..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **PRIMROSE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

RNR please!!! o


End file.
